True Blue
by MajinTobias
Summary: This is a fanfiction written by yours truly that involves fan characters from five of my friends, as well as my own character. They are all hedgehogs, that look much like the ones seen in Sonic the Hedgehog. Chapter 3 will be up shortly. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

True Blue: Chapter 1 - My story.

It was sunrise. The sun rose and settled in the morning sky, igniting it a fiery orange/yellow color.

Over a lush green rainforest graised many an animal. As the sun rose, light yellow sunshine reflected on a small doctrine. The light was almost perpetual. Plant life could bee seen as far as eyesight could see. The Earth, rich with minerals and soil, sat oddly stationary, as if expecting something. It was quite possibly the closest thing to paradise.

However, Paradise it would not be for long. For with all this beauty, it could not stop the horrors that would come at sunrise.

A few minutes had passed, and suddenly a quiet, solemn, shadowy figure hidden in a long, brown cloak stalked by the doctrine. Stopping short of a murky puddle, the figure removed its hood, revealing thin, green spikes, upon a rather large, green-fur covered head. A brooding frown upon his face, he looked down upon the puddle, and even through the murky waters of it, the eyes upon his face could still be seen, shining a grim, dark red. The Hedgehog spoke his first words among the mini paradise. "I made a promise to Nate.. I cannot avoid the war-hungry hand of my father anymore. I must repent for the betrayal of my tribe and treason against it. This is invisible mark upon my soul; it burdens and drains my very life. My father... he must be stopped."

Slowly rising his hands to his face, he adjusting his black-striped white gloves, a rabbit hopped cautiously towards the hedgehog. Its long ears perked up high, wary of a possible threat. Suddenly, the red in his eyes disappeared, and cascaded into a light hazel. Blinking twice, he rubbed his eyes and noticed the white rabbit. "Well, hello there little friend. Up a little early, aren't you?" Raising his forearm, he reached his arm out to pet the mammal. The Rabbit, its whiskers drooped low, stepped forward and welcomed the hand, and was pet. Its nose twitched, and it quickly pounced away behind a tree, peeking slowly to ensure its safety. The hedgehog sighed, and drew his hand back into his sleeved cloak. Treading off slowly, and then picking up a running pace. He dashed of at the speed of sound. Just like that, he was gone.

The rabbit blinked, and bounded off in search of a safe haven.

It had smelled blood.

Furiously dashing onwards for a time, the green hedgehog eventually stopped and took a breath of fresh air in a small clearing. ".. Ha-ha, hah. I am tuckered out. Chalk it up to old age. Heh heh..." Sighing quietly to himself, he drew another breath and whispered quietly. "... Hmm. This could be the last I see of the outside world... Might as well enjoy the view..." Taking quick, short steps, sticks and leaves cracked under his shoes. Coming out towards a steep cliff, he looked down upon the hustle and bustle of a nearby city. Removing his cloak, his body was revealed.

As expected, his entire body was covered in green fur. The scars of a teenager's nightmare smothered every inch of his back. A strong crosswind blew by. He winced in pain, crouching down on his left knee. After a few moments of silence, a smirk crossed his face, and he stood once more. He took yet another deep breath and went into speech.

"Hello, wanderer. Wherever or whoever you may be, I am glad you are here, to listen to my story. I am... MajinTobias. I go by MT for short. My story, though longwinded, tells a tale of many emotions. Defiance, Hatred, A lust for battle, Friendship, and things of the sort. It changes the way my homeland sees their land. A deep fear had left my people frightened, with no wandering thoughts. What caused this, was, my dear reader, Tyranny. You see, as a prince of my homeland, I was smothered by my parents, and never saw the error of their ways. The cruelties and brutality my people saw... I was blind to it. The tactics they used bewildered me. Not standing for this, in my youth, I was rebellious of my father, and left the tribe at a young age. It all began when-..

He continued speaking, intending to finish it to the end. It was here that MT and the forest background behind him faded into white, flashing back to his past.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

True Blue: Chapter 2 - Essence of Adventure

The white light of the flashback ceased, and contemptuously opened up to a Glorious site. A spacious, open field lay solitary in a green land of finely layered shrubs and trees. Between these bushels of prickles and leaves lay the ever-so-dull, gray, and pasty shaded rocks. In all this sat the most distinguishing feature: a giant, obtrusive crater. Next to the crater stood two hedgehogs. One shaded a vivid azure blue, lively as ever, with red eyes and long, blue hair. In addition, the other, its fur color as dull as the rocks in the field. The second hedgehog seemed, in a way, past his prime. He was gray, his eyes were always half-closed, and two white patches of hair, supposedly eyebrows, hung low over his face.

The gray one spoke his first words: "This looks to be yet another mystery of our fair knot hole... it seems violence has finally reached our peaceful, hidden haven. Our enemies, conveyers of Death, have finally discovered us, and sent us a warning... and not just any warning, is it Trevor?" The azure hedgehog thusly called Trevor had dozed off, after the Gray one had began his speech.

"Ah, yes, yes indeed! It is a warning to get out forces together. It is indeed a call to Arms, Sir Bradley."

Bradley chuckled, "Heh, kids these days. As wise as the oldest turtle, but with an attention span of the Highest ADD factor."

Trevor nodded, unknowingly too what Bradley said,

"You are correct sir! Oh...! Shouldn't we report back to HQ?"

Bradley's eyes widened in surprise

"Ah! It completely slipped my mind. The chief must be having kittens!"

Trevor and Bradley turned around and walked toward the oldest, broken-down tree in the Meadow. Bradley approached the tree from the left side and Trevor to the right.

Both Trevor and Bradley wore long, brown trench coats and trademark Detective Caps. Bradley was a veteran detective, just months away from his 36-year retirement, while Trevor was a fresh, new recruit, eccentric and uneasy under stress. In fact, this was his first field exercise in his first week on the force. Before this, he had a simple Desk Job.

Bradley knocked twice on his side and Trevor thrice on his. Just then, an opening in the ground appeared, and they both rushed down the stairs.

A pair of red eyes on looked them from a patch of shrubbery, and a cackle erupted from the Bush.

"Ah...". In a queen sized bed laid a young Hedgehog of no older than 15. He abruptly sat up, sighed and rubbed his eyes muttering, "Some dream..." He rolled out of Bed and stood up, stretching.

Looking about the room, it was nothing but basic. All there was a Bed, scattered clothes on the floor, and on the shelf sat a Gun holster housing two duplicate silver 9mms and a sheathed katana with engravings on the hilt. The walls were not existent; they were made of reeds, reeds that made a hut. The Hedgehog stepped over to the clothes pile and promptly dressed himself in Black shoes with Red-stripes, a Brown cloak complete with a hood, and a Blue Bandana with the words "Strength" written in a dark red color. He looked about his surroundings, stepped out of the pre-mature hut and into a vast village.

What lay before him would be a hard catch to find these days. A valley, roughly the size of 5 cul-de-sacs sat, and in it laid countless other huts. To the left say many Hot springs and streams. The most appealing feature sat in the valley's underside, a large castle-sized hut made completely of straw and sticks.

The Hedgehog, green in skin tone, spoke one more.  
"Better see what King Kimuri called me here for I'm late as it is." He rushed toward the castle, light shining in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Heh heh. I sense this may be a day for adventure!"

Indeed, this was MT: four years in the past.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
